Havana Governor's Mansion
The''' Governor’s Mansion''' is the residence of the Governor of Cuba in Havana. History Season Four After landing in Havana, Woodes Rogers requests a meeting with Governor Raja. He convinces Juan Antonio Grandal that he is here because of the pirates and has no interest in England’s war with Spain. As proof, he brings the head of Edward Teach. Grandal and his men escort Rogers to the Governor’s Mansion. In Raja’s office, his officers are working on plans for the war. Once there, the Spanish Advisor tells Raja why Rogers has come to meet with him. When Raja gives the go ahead, the Senior Spanish Officer beckons Rogers in. Once in private, Grandal asks his former spy, Mrs. Hudson, if she advised him to come to Havana. She says she did not, the urgency of Rogers’ situation demanded it. Grandal replies that it was a mistake. Rogers asks to speak in English with Raja’s permission. He tells Raja that they are only enemies because their kings are at war with one another. Rogers then dismisses their war as meaningless to him. He went to Nassau to foster commerce and combat piracy, that is Rogers’ war. He had victory within his reach, but his enemy remade itself. They made allies with an army of Maroons, and are now dedicated to inciting a rebellion of slaves, sailors and wage laborers to destroy the civilized world. Rogers says that labor fuels commerce, which in turn fuels security. If the pirates and Maroons are successful in compromising the first, there is no telling what damage they can do to the rest. Rogers says that there is far more that unites his and Raja’s interests than separates them in this particular war. If Nassau falls, and becomes a symbol of what mayhem these people can unleash, a rallying cry, how long is it before these same people turn their eyes towards Cuba, to their ships and plantations. Rogers asks how long it will take before Spanish slaves are emboldened by this rebellion and set their eyes on Raja. Rogers finishes by saying when Raja is forced to write to King Phillip, begging his assistance in repelling the army of pirates and slaves on his doorstep, would Raja not wish he had this moment back, in which he could kill the monster in its cradle. Raja replies that he once had a younger brother named Simón. Simón was a midshipman aboard Nuestra Señora de la Encarnación. Beneath a flag of surrender, Raja’s brother was butchered, and Raja was told that Rogers wielded the sword personally. He asks Rogers if he has been misinformed, and Rogers admits what he did. Raja tells Rogers that they are not enemies because King Phillip tells him so, and not to insult him by suggesting otherwise. Raja asks if the situation in Nassau as Rogers says it is, why is he not seeking help from English colonies like Williamsburg or Kingston. Rogers replies that he has tried but they won’t listen. He says they care more about the war with Spain than he does. Furthermore, this fight is not personal like it is for Rogers and Raja. A confused Raja asks why it is personal for him, and Rogers explains that the pirates offered him a stolen cache of gems to persuade him to surrender. The cache of gems from the last remaining share of the Urca de Lima plunder. Rogers tells Raja that the pirates are paying for their war with Raja’s money. Raja asks what Rogers thinks will come from this, if he thinks Raja will commit his men to sail with Rogers and fight an insurgency on his land, forcing the Spanish to decipher friend from enemy. Rogers clarifies that all his allies are besieged within Fort Nassau, including Rogers’ wife. Rogers asks that they spare them, avoiding the fort entirely. In exchange, the fort will offer them no resistance. Once they land, all Rogers asks is that they burn it all to the ground. Gallery Senior Spanish Officer beckons Rogers.jpeg Raja office1.jpeg Raja office2.jpeg Senior Spanish Officer&Rogers.jpeg Category:Locations